Prisoner of Azkaban Missing Moments
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Tiny, hidden 'moments' from the background and from in between the lines written by a sappy Hermione and Ron shipper. This will be a multi-chapter story with multiple moments from the third book featuring our favourite couple. Rated T for Ron's cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Opening Author's Note: So I enjoyed writing my previous story, 'Oi Hermione', and upon re-reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ for the sixth time or so, a certain line caught my eye. This inspired an idea- write a bunch of 'missing moments' from tiny moments throughout the third book. To continue this though, I will need reviews. If you all don't care for it, I won't waste your time or my time.

Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, etc. are retained by Ms J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I do not own anything other than the idea of.

Background: This takes place over the summer after second year at Hermione's house. This is what inspired the story:  
**"Ron obviously realised that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts."**  
_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, US Edition, pp 4-5

* * *

Fellytone

Hermione Granger sat in her family's downstairs study looking over her Charms essay, lip caught in between her teeth as she contemplated shortening her essay. It was currently one roll of parchment more than Professor Flitwick had requested but she wasn't quite sure where what to remove from what she considered a solidly-written essay.

In the background, she could hear her house phone ring briefly before being answered by one of her parents. After a moment of silence, she heard her mother call to her.

"Hermione? It's for you love!"

Standing up, Hermione carefully put her lid back onto her ink bottle and set her quill aside so as to not smudge her essay before walking into the sitting room where her mother and father were relaxing.

"Who is it?" she asked as she approached her mother in curiosity. She didn't have any friends other than her two best friends at Hogwarts and they surely wouldn't be contacting her in such a Muggle-fashion would they?

"It's your friend Ron Weasley," her mother replied with a teasing smile.

Hermione felt her face warm slightly at this. Her parents had taken the Mickey out of her since she had first come home for winter holiday during her first year and informed them she had made friends. The fact that her two best friends were both boys had resulted in a teasing that seemed to increase every time they saw her on holidays.

"He's just my friend Mum," she reminded her despite a pinkish-tinge to her cheeks.

"Ron?" her father asked as he looked up from his newspaper. "The red-haired one she always dedicates half of her letters home to?"

"Dad!"

"Yes dear. You remember his parents, Molly and Arther? We met them in the book store last year before the start of term. He was the one she was too nervous to hug."

"Mum!" she cried in embarrassment as he parents continued to discuss her relationship with Ron as if she wasn't there.

"Oh yes! The tall, gangly one that was making her giggle while we waited for her other friend to arrive? The one with the black hair, scar, and glasses?"

"Yes, that's Harry."

"I'm going to take my phone call now!" she called over her parents as she rushed out of the room to take the call in the kitchen, away from her parents.

Looking back at the sitting room with a roll of her eyes but still with a slight colour to her cheeks, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hermione_?" asked the voice from the other side.

"Ron! How are you? I wasn't expecting to hear from you this way!" she said in excitement.

"_Well, after I sort of failed to use this fellytone to contact Harry, I thought I could probably do with some practise,_" he replied with a laugh. "_By the way, I wouldn't reccomend contacting him. I don't think his uncle fancies having any more of his friends giving them a ring..._"

"It's a 'telephone' Ronald," she replied with an amused sigh. "What exactly do you mean when you say you failed to contact Harry? Did you dial the wrong number?"

"_Err... No, that wasn't the problem exactly. I – err... wasn't aware that this... telephone-thing made your voice just as loud as you're speaking, regardless of how far away the other person is..._"

As she put together Ron's slight rambling, she giggled slightly before asking in amusement, "You didn't shout through the phone did you?"

"_I didn't know his uncle could hear me normally all the way in Surrey!_" he said defensively.

"You didn't!" she laughed.

"_I didn't know!_" Ron repeated in embarrassment. Hermione could almost see the colour his ears must be burning as he muttered, "_Bloody fellytone_ ("Language Ronald!")_... Dad's right though. We don't give Muggles enough credit for how they manage without magic._"

"Oh Ron," she said with another uncharacteristic giggle. "I missed you."

Her eyes widened suddenly at the realisation of what she had just said before quickly adding, "You and Harry. I missed you and Harry."

"_I've missed you too – I mean, we all have missed you... Ginny, Fred, George, Percy,_" he said hurriedly, causing Hermione to smile at his mutual attempt to cover himself.

Hermione moved to switch the phone to her other ear but realised she couldn't. Looking down, she snorted quietly at her own lack of attention. Without even realising it, she had somehow wrapped the phone's cord around her hand as she had unconsciously twisted it in her fingers. Looking up again, she blushed deeply as she caught her mother briefly poke her head into the kitchen with a rather blatant smirk on her face. Before she could tell her mother off, Ron spoke again.

"_Hey, I'll need to go Hermione. My mum wants me to de-gnome the garden again,_" he said in annoyance.

"Oh okay."

"_But before I go, Mum and Dad were planning on going to Diagon Alley the last week before term to get all of our school stuff. Any chance of meeting you there?_" he asked with sounded like a hint of eagerness.

"Yes, that sounds lovely!" she replied with a smile. "I'll but I'm sure my mother and father would be fine with that."

"_Brilliant. I'll owl you back soon. Bye._"

"You had better!" she said with a grin before saying good bye as well.

Hanging up the phone and knowing what was waiting for her in the next room, Hermione composed her face into what she hoped was a look of indifference and walked back into the sitting room. Upon entering, her father looked over the top of his newspaper and mother lowered her cup of tea from her mouth.

"So," her father asked innocently. "How's Ron?" Her mother didn't even attempt to hide her cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked passed her parents in the most indignant way she could in silence to continue her Charms essay. Attempting to silence her parents with an audible exasperated sigh and firmly shutting the door to the study, however, did nothing to stop her mother and father from breaking out into laugher together.

* * *

Closing Author's Note: Thoughts? I have a couple of other ideas planned and one partially written but if this wasn't that good, I don't need to upload. Let me hear your thoughts and I'm always open for some constructive criticism.

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Author's Note: Blimey! This has been received much better than I thought it would. Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review. The updates will be slow unfortunately due to me being busy finishing up my semester at uni and then going to begin working again this summer. Please be patien! The idea is from the book where Ron stands up to Snape's bullying of Hermione. Was anyone else pissed off when they had Ron instead _AGREE _with Snape? I was infuriated they didn't show Ron's fierce loyalty.

Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, etc. are retained by Ms J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I do not own anything other than the idea of.

Background: I couldn't think of a way to simply summarise so instead I chose to just include it with the story. I only included a minor swear in place of where they 'censored' it and skipped the part where Snape went through 'correcting' Lupin's teaching.

**B****olded** text comes straight from the book:  
_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, US Edition, pp 171-173

* * *

Detention With Snape

**"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.**

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.**

**"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between –"**

**"We told you," said Parvati suddenly. "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on –"**

**"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."**

**"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air. "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf –"**

**"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.**

**"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticise the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

**Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.**

**"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"**

**"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon..."**

**Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.**

**"D'you know what that** bloody bastard –"

**"Ron!"**

**"– is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"**

Harry nodded angry in agreement while Hermione frowned deeply but didn't tell Ron off. As they approached the Common Room, Harry muttered angrily about going to get his stuff from his room for Quidditch training. Ron roughly bung his book bag onto the floor and sat down in the plush sofa near the fire with his fists clenched roughly. Hermione softly set her own overflowing book bag on the floor next to his and quietly sat down next to him.

"Ron?" she asked gently.

He grunted in response while staring into the fire with his hands still clenched firmly. With hesitation, she slowly placed her small hand on top of his large one and looked at him as he turned to face her. His face was fierce and his blue eyes flickered furiously with a fire behind them.

"I appreciate what you said Ron," she said quietly as she looked down in embarrassment. "But you shouldn't be getting yourself into trouble with Professor Snape."

"That git is lucky I didn't punch him in his bloody damned nose when he got that close to my face," he said bitterly. "How dare he say that to you? He doesn't know you. Stupid prat..."

"That's really sweet of you but I'm not worth getting into trouble for Ronald," she replied with a smile.

Ron suddenly turned to face Hermione with an intense look before replying scathingly, "Bollocks."

"Ronald," she scolded.

"No Hermione. You just don't get it do you? I don't care if I get in trouble. No-one should talk to you like that!"

"You do regularly," she pointed out, causing Ron to lower his head in shame. She smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, well..." he muttered as the tips of his ears coloured slightly. Hermione smiled rather cheekily before giggling in an uncharacteristic fashion, causing Ron to look up in confusion.

"I was teasing _Ronald_."

"But..." he began before breaking into a grin as he saw her smile. "I'm serious though. I know I call you a know-it-all here and there but it's different."

"How so?"

"Because..." he said as he stood up with intensity before breaking off and running a hand through his hair in frustration. He started to pace nervously before looking up at Hermione who sat watching him in confusion. "Because you're my friend! And... I... Well... I care about you..."

Hermione sat still, partially in shock, as Ron turned away briefly to look at the fire as his ears reached a similar level of heat, now matching his hair. Looking back at her again, Ron opened his mouth uncertainly to continue but was cut off by Hermione who was beaming though rather shyly.

"I understand Ronald," she said softly.

Ron opened his mouth again but shut it after once again failing to produce any response. Gently, Hermione took his hand and guided him down onto the sofa next to her. With hesitation, Ron looked up to meet her eyes, causing them both to flush a deeper colour that had nothing to do with the heat resonating from the nearby fire. The slightly awkward silence was broken by the sounds of someone coming down from the dormitory, causing Ron to quickly move away from Hermione to sit onto the chair.

Harry emerged with his broom over his shoulder and was about to bid Hermione and Ron a good bye when he noticed their silence.

"Are you two all right?" he asked nervously, clearly assuming they had had another row.

"Fine!" they both responded rather quickly, failing to meet each other's or Harry's eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he observed Hermione (who had a rather pink face and seemed to be fighting back a smile) snatch up a book out of her book bag, apparently having read enough to be able to comprehend its content while it was upside-down. Glancing at Ron, he noticed him (with shockingly red ears) open up his own book bag to grab his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. He chose not to say anything to his two best friends about their odd behaviour and muttered a rather vague good bye before pushing open the portrait hole.

* * *

Closing Author's Note: So I really, REALLY was not completely proud of this but due to all of the lovely reviews, story favourites, story alerts, etc., I thought I owed you guys something so hopefully this is at least cute? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Other then reviewing this, any chance any of you could share your thoughts about my other Harry Potter fan fiction, _Oi Hermione_? I would love to hear more thoughts about that.

Cheers


End file.
